


To-Do List Party~

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Cake, F/M, Fluffy, Kisses, Party, Romance, ZenisBae, morekisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: Both of you were busy on his birthday. After careful planning, you decided to throw him a surprise mini birthday party 2 weeks later.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is late for me to post this. I really want to write for my husbando in Mystic Messenger but my ideas gave out. I hope you will enjoy to read this as I am. 
> 
> btw, 
> 
> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY to our Narcisstic but charming and dorky prince, Hyun Ryu or Zen. Thank you for existing :)

** To-do party list~ **

 

“Hey, babe. I don’t feel like going to work today.” Said Zen with his raspy voice when you woke him up that morning. Still covering himself with blanket, he was showing no signs of getting up. One of your eyebrows twitched with curiousity. It is rare for Zen to be saying things like this. That guy loves work more than anything in the world and you know that you are a little bit higher than working in his ranking.

“Why Zen?” You asked while climbing the bed to sit beside him. Automatically, your hand touched his forehead to check his temperature. He chuckled with your action.

“No Jagi. I’m fine and healthy.” He said while taking your hand and pecked it with a kiss.

“Then, why?” You asked while blushing a bit. You did not pull back your hand. Instead, you let him wrapped yours, letting the warmth to be spread. You loved his large hands because you felt safe when he held them.

“I feel like that it has been a long time since we have quality time for both of us.” He kissed your hand before continuing his words. “I miss you and we haven’t celebrated my birthday yet.” He looked at you with a sad expression. It broke your heart to see him like that but you were not giving in. If you were to give in then the surprise that you have been planning since 2 weeks ago will be wasted. Both of you were crazily busy and you did not even prepare a proper birthday celebration for him. He was busy with his musical performance and you were exhausted from your university’s project paper which the deadline was within that two weeks. You felt guilty for not being able to celebrate Zen’s birthday normally. Luckily, Zen understood. But, you wanted to make it up for him which the plan will work if he went to work today.

You stood up and kissed his cheek before went back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for him. As you were humming your favourite song from Wagakki band, Zen showed up and hugged you from behind. His  scent was always nice and you loved it when he wrapped you in his arms. You stopped stirring his coffee and turned around to look at him. “No love. I do know how you love your work and we can’t simply skip it right?” You tried hard to pursuade him by changing your position and looking into his eyes. He stared into you deeply before letting out a sigh.

“That’s true babe.” He brushed his right hand onto your cheek. “What did I do to have you here in my life. Thanks babe.” Another warm kiss fell uopn your forehead before he let go his embrace. “Okay then, I’m going to take my shower first. Care to join me?” He asked while chuckling looking at your redden face.

“As much as I tempted to, no. Besides, I already took mine earlier.” You faked a wink to him.

“If that so, okay then.” This time he showered you with finger-hearted expression while walking towars to bathroom. As soon he went into the bathroom, you took put your phone and texted Jaehee to ask whether the plan of making Zen to stay late for his photoshoot today will be successful. You did not even have to wait long for her reply. A message came through and said that ‘Mr Han approves it.’ You just smiled at her response but Zen saw you.

“Babe, that is a wide smile I see. Something to share?” He asked while taking his seat at dining table.

“Nothing Zen. Just Jaehee with her admiration towards you which I find her adorable.” You answered him while deleting the message, just in case. Both of you ate your breakfast like usual that morning, with Zen kept praising your cooking and how thankful of him to have you. The breakfast moment was joyful like always. You sent him off to work like usual before proceeding to your plan.

“First, I need to clean this place up. Next, bring out the decoration that I secretly hide and arrange it. Then, take a bath before baking and cooking. Lastly, to wear the new lingeries...” You blushed after finishing the last sentence. Thank goodness Zen went to work already. You shook off the naughty thoughts that were filling your mind and off to do your work. It took 2 hours for you to clean up and another extra 1 hour and half to set up the decorations. You filled up the living room with silver, red and black coloured ballons, cut the ‘Happy Birthday Zen’ s letters from A4 papers and some flower arrangement on the table to make the place more neat. You could just buy those letters from the store but you just like to do it everything on your own. After everything has been arranged, you took one last glance to make sure that you were satisfied before proceeding to next step to-do in your ‘Surprise Party’ for Zen.

You planned to cook him seaweed soup and for main dish, scrumptious spicy tuna macroni which you did not have any doubt to make sure the taste will be delicious. You were worried on how to bake a cake. Based from your own experience, you did not have any good memories of it. Somehow you managed to convince yourself to bake a cake for Zen this time and prayed that it will turn up well.  For Zen’s birthday cake, you decided to bake him a carrot cake with cream cheese frosting. You have been looking for receipes for it secretly and hopefully your cake would turn out well. “Okay, it says here that I need to grate as much carrot as I could and wring it with a clean towel.” You grated the carrots and wrung it thoroughly. Then, you mixed all the ingredients from the receipe that you have been researching.

Well, a hope remained as a hope. Something practical like baking was not easy like you read in books or watch it in Youtube. Sadly, baking was not your cup of tea and you had to admit defeat after the cake turned out quite dry. “I..might have wrung the carrots too hard, thus making the cake did not have that moist from the carrots.” You took a deep breath before reaching out for a bowl to do your frosting. “Maybe, after I spread this creamcheese, it will turn out well?” You talked to yourself while mixing up the ingredients. After 20 minutes of decorating your cake, well, it was a mess. You did not know where went wrong for it. In other words, your cake looked pitiful. The words ‘Happy Birthday Hyun’ on it was also barely could be read. Feeling tired and dissapointed in seeing your cake like that, you sat down on the kitchen floor. You felt like crying because this was not what you have envisioned for Zen’s birthday at all. Curse you for your pride to do everything by yourself.

At the same time, someone approached you in the kitchen where you were still sad to see your cake’s condition. “Jagi, are you okay? Why are you on the floor like this?” He asked and walked faster towards you. Panickly, you immediately stood up and hid the cake behind you. “And why are you crying?” Zen asked again while wiping your tears with his thumb.

“I....I..” Your mind tried to find an excuse. “Wait, you came home early. I thought you will be come back a little bit late?” You asked with your hands still behind your back.

“Well, It was supposed to be like that. But I made sure I posed perfectly for each take and the photographer seemed to be pleased and let me go home early.” He answered. “Besides, I already sent you a message telling that I will be home early.”

“Wait, what?” Frantically, you pulled your phone from your apron’s pocket. Your mouth was agape due to shock because there were lots of miss call from Jaehee and messages from her too, apologizing because she could not hold Zen anymore. She did call you to warn that Zen was already on his way back. Zen’s message also was clearly there. You were about to question yourself of why you could not hear any notification until your eyes saw the silent icon button. You might be accidently set your phone silent. Zen was still observing you and you just managed to give him a sheepishly smile.

“So babe. Care to tell me what’s the occasion for today?. I saw you decorated the living room but I rushed to the kitchen straight-away.” He asked while both of his hands at your waist. “And what are you hiding behind your back?” Zen tried to peek but quickly you put your hands at his chest to prevent him from seeing it.

“I don’t have any choice now right?” He looked at you with puzzled face. “Zen, honey. Do me a favour and close your eyes first please?” Smiling, he obliged your demand. As he closed his eyes, you reached out for the cake carefully. “Zen, promise me that you will not eat this okay?” You held the cake at his chest’s level before asking him to open his eyes. His expression was priceless, those pair of merlott eyes was filled with excitement and he was grinning from ear to ear. “Ha..happy birthday Hyun! I’m sorry that we could not celebrate it earlier and I apologize for this cake’s condition. It seem like baking is not my forte.”

“Babe! This is more than enough.” His left hand was placed on your cheeks before his lips were smashed onto yours while his right hand helped to support the cake from falling. Thank goodness he did that, if not the cake would just fall onto the floor.

“Thank.” Kiss.

“You.” Kiss.

“For” Kiss.

“This”. Another kiss.

“Hyun, stop” You managed to voice out his name.

“Ah, sorry babe. I’m just too excited and happy that you prepared all this for me.”

“But, the cake is a disaster.” You said to him while looking at the floor sadly again.

“Nope, jagi. It looks edible to me. Let’s test it shall we?” He took the cake from you and put it on the kitchen counter. Suddenly, he smeared the frosting from the cake onto your lips. “Ah, beautiful.” With that word, he embaraced you to be close to him and licked the frosting a bit from the corner of your mouth. “Delicious”. He exclaimed before pulling you closer and another hand sneaked behind your head. This time, he ate the frosting on your lips before pushing his tongue, asking for entrance. His kiss mixed up with the frosting was irrisistable. Gladly, you let him deepen the kiss and this time, your hands also sneaked behind his head. Knowing that he have a kink of getting his hair pulled, you tugged his hair a bit, causing him to moan between kisses. Things heated up between both of you before you backed off because your lungs screamed for air. Both of you were panting heavily.

He circled you in his arms while putting his forehead onto yours. “Well jagi. I told you it was edible.” Both of you chuckled. Carrasing his nose to yours, he said. “Babe, it is perfect. Thank you for doing this for me. Really, I can’t be thankful enough.” You smiled at his words before placing your head onto his broad chest.

“I love you MC.”

“I love you too Hyun. Thank you for being born.” You replied. Both of you stayed in that position for a while before Zen suddenly remembered something.

“Jagi, I do believe I am ready for your other present.” He asked with a mischivious grin.

“Wh...what present?” You denied his words. Eyes looking away from him.

He came close to your right ear and whispered. “I do believe jagi, I saw a new set lingerie that you hid under the bed. Sorry babe, I was looking for something this morning but your choice of lingerie made my beast wild.” Your breath hitched when his lips brushed your nape and kissed it.

“Shall we continue this in bedroom now?” Like a prince carrying his princess, he lifted you up in bridal position and off both of you went. After all, it was in the to-do list for the party celebration.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~~~~~  
> Don't forget to comment if you have any~ *flying kisses* 
> 
> Till we meet again


End file.
